Telepon Paling Mengerikan (KnB Version)
by Wine-cchi
Summary: Saat Kagami ingin pulang setelah bermain di warnet, ia terjebak hujan. Dan saat teringat hal mengerikan sedang terjadi di daerahnya akhir-akhir ini, saat itu juga ia mendapat telepon misterius yang tidak dikenal. Siapakah penelepon itu? RnR please. :)
**Telepon Paling Mengerikan**

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

Rated: T for little Gore

.

Genre: Suspense / Horror / Little-Mystery / maybeHumormaybe

.

Story By: Irwan Haris. Saya cuma merevisi ceritanya karena menurut saya ceritanya menarik dan unik

.

Main Chara: Kagami Taiga

.

Warning: Typo nyebar gila-gilaan(?), OOC, aneh, alur random, little Gore(maybe), Crack, Horror yang pasaran, Humor garing yang maksa, DLL.

.

Gak suka warning di atas? mending buru-buru klik tanda panah di pojok kiri aja deh, daripada sakit mata dan sakit hati gara-gara maksain baca. XD

* * *

 **Kagami's POV**

Malam semakin dingin, angin pelan-pelan bertiup dari arah luar, mengantarkan aroma busuk menusuk hidung. Entah itu aroma sampah, bangkai binatang, atau mungkin bau semerbak(?) dari saluran air yang mampet di depan warnet. Sepertinya hujan yang turun sejak beberapa jam lalu membuat saluran air yang penuh sampah itu menjadi meluap, sehingga mengeluarkan bau yang sangat mengganggu hidung.

Oh iya, namaku Kagami Taiga. Sejak tadi sore—setelah selesai latihan basket dengan Kuroko—aku sedang bermain di warnet di dekat rumah Kuroko—sebelumnya aku sempat mampir sebentar ke rumahnya. Saat ini sudah pukul 11.20 malam. Kulihat hanya tinggal aku dan dua anak SMP di sebelahku yang masih bertahan di dalam warnet, tampaknya mereka sedang sibuk main _game online_ , sedangkan penjaganya malah sudah terlihat tidur di meja.

Hah... kalau saja bukan karena terjebak hujan, aku malas malam-malam begini bertahan di warnet, apalagi di daerah yang—diketahui terkenal rawan kejahatan ini.

Ditambah lagi, ini malam Jum'at lho.

Ahh... entah kenapa, sepertinya aku mulai ketakutan. Kulirik jarum jam dinding yang berdetak seiring dengan degup jantungku yang bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya. Oh tidak, sudah jam 11.30.

'Oh... ayolah, kumohon segeralah reda.' batinku.

Aku harus cepat pulang, soalnya motor yang kupakai sekarang harus digunakan ayah besok pagi untuk berangkat kerja. Tadinya sih maunya berangkat pakai motorku, tapi aku lupa menyimpan kuncinya di mana. Ya sudahlah, aku pinjem motor Ayah saja dulu, pikirku. Namun saat aku sampai di warnet, sialnya motorku yang kutinggalkan di rumah karena kuncinya hilang, ternyata kuncinya malah ada di dalam tasku. Hah... kalau saja aku tahu, lebih baik tadi aku pakai motorku sendiri saja. Aku benar-benar lupa meninggalkannya di rumah tadi sore.

'Hah... daripada gelisah gara-gara nunggu nggak jelas begini, lebih baik aku main lagi saja deh,' pikirku. Lalu aku pun menyalakan tombol _on/off_ di salah satu bilik komputer warnet.

Sepertinya kegelisahanku agak berkurang saat mulai sibuk dengan komputer. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang penting-penting banget sih, cuma login medsos—seperti Facebook atau Twitter misalnya, mendengarkan musik, hingga iseng-iseng browsing ke sana-sini.

Entah bagaimana awalnya, hingga aku sampai ke sebuah halaman misteri. Deretan foto-foto menyeramkan terpampang jelas di halaman itu. Setelah kulihat secara rinci dengan meng-zoom seluruh foto-foto itu, sepertinya mereka adalah korban pembunuhan berantai acak yang sekarang ini sedang marak terjadi di kota ini. Orang-orang yang menjadi korban itu tewas dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Di antaranya ada yang anggota tubuhnya tidak lengkap, potongannya tercecer di mana-mana, ada juga yang tubuhnya hangus terbakar hidup-hidup, wajah penuh darah, dan beberapa foto lainnya yang tak berani kulihat.

Tiba-tiba kata-kata Tatsuya—sahabatku—yang sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri—di telepon sebelum aku pulang dari rumah kuroko tadi tengiang di benakku.

* * *

 _Lebih baik kau hati-hati, Taiga. Kalau tidak salah di sana sering terjadi kasus korban pembunuhan berantai kan? Nah, kalau ada orang yang telepon kamu saat tengah malam pakai nomor yang kita nggak kenal, bisa jadi itu telepon dari si pembunuh itu. Entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa punya nomor kita, lalu menelepon saat malam-malem, terus mengajak kita ke suatu tempat. Kalau nggak salah dengar, katanya sih pembunuhnya itu perempuan. Dia menelepon kita untuk pura-pura minta bantuan, lalu saat kita datang, dia mengundang kita ke suatu tempat, dan beberapa yang mengikuti kemauan dia, besoknya jadi mayat yang mati mengenaskan._

* * *

Brrr... Merinding juga waktu aku membayangkannya. Sepertinya pembunuh ini luar biasa sadis melebihi psikopat ya.

Oke, itu berlebihan.

Kulirik arlojiku, tepat jam 12,00. Hujan mulai reda.

'Ah... syukurlah.' pikirku.

Sekarang tinggal aku sendiri dan si penjaga—yang masih tidur—yang ada di sini. Dua bocah tadi sudah menghilang entah kemana, mungkin pulang. Karena hujan tak lagi terlalu deras, lebih baik aku bergegas pulang sekarang juga.

Saat keluar warnet dan menuju tempat memarkir motorku—Ayahku tepatnya, terdengar nada dering telepon yang sangat nyaring di kesunyian malam. Entah kenapa, nada itu begitu kukenal. Lalu, aku merogoh saku celanaku. Memastikan apa itu memang nada dering dari ponselku atau bukan.

Yap, ternyata itu memang nada dering ponselku.

Tetapi sebelum mengambil dan menjawab telepon itu, tiba-tiba aku teringat akan foto-foto yang tadi kulihat di warnet. Merinding membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

 _Jangan-jangan..._

Lagipula siapa yang menelponku jam segini? Ayah dan Ibuku tidak mungkin tahu nomor ponselku yang ini. Nomor ini 'kan baru kubeli kemarin. Perlahan kuambil ponselku dari saku. Lalu kubuka penutup ponsel darimana nada itu berasal, tapi sebelum sempat kujawab, nada itu berhenti.

'Yah… tidak terjawab,' pikirku. Entah harus merasa lega atau cemas.

Lalu kulihat layar ponselku.

 _Satu panggilan tak terjawab. Nomor tidak dikenal_

Lho? apa ini? Siapa yang tahu nomor ini? Aku semakin merasa ketakutan, keringat mulai membanjiri pelipisku, degup jantungku pun semakin kencang. Seolah lari dari kejaran monster peliharaan Kuroko—anjing.

Oke, itu memang perumpamaan yang aneh.

"Kring...! Kring...!"

Hampir saja ponselku terlempar dari tanganku saking kagetnya. Aku memandang layar ponselku dengan wajah pucat.

Private Number

Sekarang pikiranku mulai bimbang. Apa sebaiknya aku terima saja telepon ini? Atau aku abaikan saja? Apa mungkin juga ini ulah iseng Kuroko? Atau Tatsuya? Secara, hanya mereka berdua yang tahu nomor ponselku yang baru ini.

Atau jangan-jangan... bagaimana jika ini adalah telepon dari sang wanita pembunuh? Setelah kupikir-pikir, kuputuskan untuk berani. Toh, aku masih cukup sadar jika ada yang aneh-aneh.

'Jika ini memang telepon dari pembunuh itu, aku akan memilih menginap saja dalam warnet ini,' pikirku.

Aku pun memencet tombol berwarna hijau di ponselku, lalu menempelkan ponselku ke telinga.

 _Sunyi..._

 _hening..._

hanya terdengar desah napas berat dari penjaga warnet yang tidur di pojok sana.

Tiba-tiba, dengan sangat cepat kudengar suara dari balik sana. Suara wanita, dengan nada seakan memerintah dan tidak bisa kubantah, mencecarku tanpa bisa kupotong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"HEI BOCAH SETAN! Pulang gak kau? Ini sudah jam berapaaa?! Kau pikir mamamu ini _security_ yang jagain pintu buatmu hah? Udah gitu bawa-bawa motor papamu kagak izin dulu! Bener-bener ya kau ini! Untung Kuroko- _kun_ tahu nomor HP-mu, di mana kau?! Pulang! Atau kau tidur di gerbang pintu saja sana!"

 _Tut..._

 _Tut..._

 _Tut..._

Untuk beberapa waktu, aku pun hanya bisa terdiam dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

 **.:OWARI:.**

* * *

Hai minna-san~ saya penghuni baru di fandom ini. Yoroshiku ne~ :D

sebenarnya, ini hanya re-make dengan sedikit perubahan dan tambahan omake aja sih... yang aslinya ada di fandom sebelah... :)

saya gk janji bakal sering" buat fic, soalnya walau sudah 3 tahun menunggu, tapi kompi lum dateng lagi (baca: dibeliin), jadi gak bisa ngetik... u.u

ditambah sense of humor saya bener" udah lenyap... T.T

*udahjangancurcoldisiniwoy*

dan jujur aja, saya lum pernah nonton anime KnB yang fullnya, paling cuma potongannya aja di youtube... jadi maaf ya kalau char'a jadi'a gak nyambung dan OOC parah... XD

*diasukaKnBbarusebulaninisihXD*

soal apa yg ada di omake, silahkan kalian imajinasikan sendiri apa yg terjadi, karena saya juga gk tau... XD

*digebukin*

segala kritik, saran, dll saya akan terima~ tapi maaf ya karena balesan'a mungkin akan lama... '/\'

oke, daripada saya tambah ngaco, akhir kata...

.

.

.

 **Review Please. :)**

* * *

 **.:OMAKE:.**

Jauh di seberang sana, sesosok wanita misterius berambut panjang sedang menatap seorang remaja—yang masih syok dengan 'Telepon Maut Sang Ibu'—dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Huh, aku gagal," gumamnya sembari menatap ponselnya, di mana terdapat banyak potret wajah, yang salah satunya adalah si pemuda berambut merah marun.

 **.:OWARI:.**


End file.
